A White Blank Page I Gave You All Sigh No More
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: Après avoir stoppé l'Apocalypse grâce au sacrifice de Sam, Dean anéanti, a tourné le dos à sa vie et est parti rejoindre Lisa, rejetant par la même occasion Castiel, lui implorant de ne jamais revenir…Mais Castiel ne peut s'y résoudre…
1. A White Blank Page

_Hi ! Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews pour mes 2 précédentes fics ! _

_Comme promis, voici une nouvelle histoire **Destiel** !_

_À l'origine de cette fic un énorme coup de cœur pour ce groupe que je viens de découvrir : __**Mumford & Sons **__! Leurs chansons sont juste sublimes et d'une intensité à couper le souffle…_

_Il s'agit donc d'un Os en 3 parties, dont voici la première…_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

_._

_**POV : **__Castiel _

_**Songfic**__ : A White Blank Page – Mumford & Sons_

_**Lien video :**__ 3w*youtu*be/Sw-ko6aINI4 (remplacer * par . )_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de SPN ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, mais appartiennent à notre chef à tous Eric Kripke ainsi qu'à la CW. Je ne fais biensûr aucun profit avec mes écrits !_

.

_**Ps :**__ Comme d'hab', je conseille d'écouter la musique en même temps que la lecture, pour moi, c'est la musique qui fait tout ! ))_

_._

* * *

_._

___**A White Blank Page**_

_._

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me trouver là, encore une fois… Au plus profond de moi, je le sais…

Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher…Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, Dean…

Chaque minute…chaque seconde que Dieu fait est une torture pour moi… Tant de souvenirs de toi se bousculent dans ma tête, que j'en deviens fou…

Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose…

Et pourtant, avec cette guerre qui se joue au Paradis, je ne devrais pas me soucier d'autre chose, mais je n'y arrive pas…

Je n'y arrive plus…

.

Oh Dean, je suis là à t'observer, pour la énième fois, semblant mener une parfaite vie de couple avec Lisa, et je sais que je devrais me réjouir pour toi…

Mais ça non plus, je n'y arrive pas…

Je n'y arrive pas car je ne comprends pas Dean…

Comment as-tu pu tourner la page aussi vite ? Tout oublier aussi facilement ? M'oublier aussi facilement ?

Alors que moi je n'y arrive pas ?

.

.

_**Can you lie next to her**_

_Peux-tu te tenir près d'elle_

_**And give her your heart, your heart?**__  
__Et lui donner ton cœur, ton cœur_

_**As well as your body  
**__Ainsi que ton corps ?_

_._

_._

Y'a-t-il seulement quelque chose de vrai dans cette scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux ?

Ou n'est-ce que comédie et mensonges ?

.

.

_**Can you lie next to her**_

_ Peux-tu te tenir près d'elle_

_**And confess you love, your love?**_

_Et lui avouer ton amour, ton amour_

_**As well as your folly**_  
_Ainsi que ta folie?_

_._

_._

Fonder une famille, oublier l'Enfer et tourner le dos au surnaturel, tout ça était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour toi…

Malheureusement pour moi, Ange du Seigneur… Créature surnaturelle à tes yeux… qui ne faisait que te rappeler tout ce que tu souhaitais oublier… Ce que tu avais promis à ton frère d'oublier…

Je sais que sa chute dans la cage de Lucifer t'a anéanti et tenir ta promesse ainsi t'honore…

Mais es-tu réellement en paix avec toi-même Dean ?

.

.

_**And can you kneel before the King**_

_Et peux-tu t'agenouiller devant le Seigneur _

_**And say « I'm Clean », **__  
Et dire "Je suis Clean",_

_**« I'm Clean »?**_

_"Je suis Clean" ?_

_._

_._

Oh, je ne supporte plus cette douleur constante…

Cette souffrance que j'ai ressentie lorsque tu m'as avoué ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir et qui ne me quitte plus désormais, est la pire que j'ai pu ressentir au cours de mes millénaires de vie.

Lorsque tu as balayé de la main mes sentiments pour toi alors que ton âme me renvoyait un amour identique au mien j'ai découvert que même la mort aurait été plus douce pour moi, car aujourd'hui c'est une torture permanente que je vis…

Mais dis-moi Dean, ai-je vraiment mérité tant de souffrance ?

.

.

_**But tell me now where was my fault,**_

_Mais dis-moi maintenant où était ma faute_

_**In loving you with my whole heart ?**__  
__Dans le fait de t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?_

_**Oh tell me now where was my fault,**__  
Oh dis-moi maintenant où était ma faute_

_**In loving you with my whole heart ?**__  
__Dans le fait de t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?_

_._

_._

Oh Dean, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir comprendre ce qui m'arrive…

Moi, un soldat, un guerrier de la plus céleste des armées, je suis aujourd'hui complètement désarmé face à un sentiment humain qui me submerge totalement…

.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…je tourne en rond, je me perds… je ne suis plus bon à rien…

J'ai beau essayer de toute mon âme de t'oublier, de tourner la page comme tu as su si bien le faire…Rien y fait…

.

.

Et je t'en veux !

Si tu savais comme je t'en veux de me faire vivre cet enfer quotidien, car tout cela est de « Ta » faute Dean, tout ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui …tous ces sentiments confus et pourtant si réels…ce désarrois… cette solitude qui me transperce à chaque instant depuis que tu m'as tourné le dos… Comme si j'étais perdu, seul, au fin fond d'un puis sombre et froid, dans lequel chaque jour je m'enfonce un peu plus…

Tu m'as abandonné alors que moi je t'avais tout donné Dean !

Et aujourd'hui je suis vidé…Je n'en peux plus de combattre chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde contre mes sentiments pour toi…contre toi… car c'est un combat perdu d'avance, je le sais…

Et je n'ai plus de vie en moi…plus d'énergie…je suis fatigué… vidé…

Et si je suis encore là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à ma condition d'Ange, non… Si je suis encore en vie malgré tout c'est seulement grâce à cette rage sourde qui me brûle de l'intérieur, chaque fois que je repense à ce jour fatidique où tu es parti… Cette puissante envie de te faire payer … De te rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que tu hurles ta douleur… jusqu'à ce que tu ais mal comme moi j'ai mal !

Et pourtant, j'en serais incapable Dean… Car quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal…

.

.

_**A white blank page**_

_Une page blanche vierge_

_**And a swelling rage**__  
Et une rage grandissante, une rage_

_**You did not think**__  
Tu n'as pas réfléchis_

_**When you sent me to the brink,**__  
Quand tu m'as envoyé au bord du gouffre, _

_**To the brink**_

_Au bord du gouffre_

_._

_._

Mais il y a trop de choses que je ne comprends pas Dean, trop de questions sans réponses qui me tournent dans la tête…

.

C'était pourtant bien toi qui faisais continuellement appel à moi au moindre souci…Toi qui m'as demandé de ne jamais changer… Toi qui m'as appris à penser en humain, à devenir humain, à aimer en humain…

Et aujourd'hui que je suis devenu plus humain qu'Ange comme tu le voulais tant, tu n'es plus là…

.

.

_**You desired my attention**_

_Tu désirais mon attention_

_**But denied my affection, my affection  
**__Mais a nié mon affection, mon affection_

_._

_._

Je ne comprends pas, Dean, comment tu as pu m'abandonner ainsi…

.

Moi, à qui tu as dit un jour que nous étions une famille… Moi qui t'es toujours soutenu par-delà l'enfer et la mort…

Moi qui ai été jusqu'à tuer mes propres frères pour te sauver toi, ta famille, ton univers…

Moi qui t'es offert mon cœur et mon âme…

.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus ? Qu'aurais-je « dû » faire de plus ?

.

.

_**But tell me now where was my fault,**_

_Mais dis-moi maintenant où était ma faute_

_**In loving you with my whole heart ?**__  
__Dans le fait de t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?_

_**Oh tell me now where was my fault,**__  
Oh dis-moi maintenant où était ma faute_

_**In loving you with my whole heart ?**__  
__Dans le fait de t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?_

_._

_._

Aurais-je dû arracher ma grâce et chuter pour toi ? Devenir un banal humain sans pouvoirs ?

Cela aurait-il suffit pour que tu ne m'évinces pas de ta vie ? Ou chaque fois que tu aurais posé les yeux sur moi, cela t'aurais rappelé malgré tout ton ancienne vie ?

.

Je ne sais plus que penser, Dean … Tout se mélange dans ma tête…

Peut-être que finalement tout est de ma faute…

Peut-être que, si simplement je n'avais pas fait l'erreur de t'avouer mes sentiments nous n'en serions pas là…

Peut-être ne m'aurais tu pas écarté de ta vie…

Peut-être ne m'aurais-tu pas oublié…

.

.

_**But tell me now where was my fault,**_

_Mais dis-moi maintenant où était ma faute_

_**In loving you with my whole heart ?**__  
__Dans le fait de t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?_

_**Oh tell me now where was my fault,**__  
Oh dis-moi maintenant où était ma faute_

_**In loving you with my whole heart ?**__  
__Dans le fait de t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?_

_._

_._

Je pensais simplement que l'amour étant le plus noble des sentiments tu l'accepterais avec joie après toutes ces épreuves, ces pertes et ces peines que tu as vécues tout au long de ta vie…

Je pensais simplement t'apporter un peu de réconfort après le sacrifice de ton frère…

Je pensais simplement que tu m'aimais aussi…

.

Oh dit-moi Dean…Me suis-je à ce point trompé ?

.

.

_**Lead me to the truth and I…**_

_Mène-moi à la vérité et je..._

…_**will follow you with my whole life**__  
... te suivrai toute ma vie  
_

_._

_._

J'ai besoin de savoir Dean…J'ai besoin de comprendre…

Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps comme ça… Car rien que l'idée de vivre une éternité sans toi à mes côtés est pire que 100 ans en Enfer !

.

.

_**Oh lead me to the truth and I…**_

_Oh mène-moi à la vérité et je..._

…_**will follow you with my whole life**__  
... te suivrai toute ma vie_

_._

_._

Et si aujourd'hui je repars Dean, comme chaque fois que je suis venu, sans me montrer à toi, sans te parler, sans réponses à toutes mes questions, c'est seulement par ce que Lisa est là.

Mais je reviendrais Dean…

Car cette fois je n'en peux plus… J'ai besoin de savoir…

Alors je reviendrais…Très bientôt…

Et même si cela implique rompre ma promesse de ne plus interférer dans ta vie, la prochaine fois que je viendrais je ne repartirais pas sans t'avoir parlé…

.

Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que les choses pourront rentrer dans l'ordre… Peut-être que m'on esprit sera enfin apaisé et que je redeviendrais moi-même et plus juste une ombre… Peut-être qu'enfin je comprendrais…

Peut-être enfin nous retrouverons-nous…

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

.

* * *

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience... **_

_**La suite arrive très vite, Kiss ))**_


	2. I Gave You All

**Hello ! Et oui je suis enfin de retour avec la seconde partie de mon OS ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires ! C'est fou ce que ça motive ! ;)**

**Bref, voici donc I Gave You All...J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant que la première partie sinon plus...**

**Toujours les mêmes conseils, c'est à dire écouter la chanson en même temps puisque c'est d'elle dont vient l'histoire, et laisser vous entraîner par l'intensité de la musique qui est juste...puissante ! lol**

**Je vous ai mis le lien juste après le prologue, là ou tout commence vraiment ;)**

**Que dire de plus...à part que SPN, les persos et la musique ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont juste ma drogue, et biensûr que je n'en tire aucun profit ! **

**Voilà j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience mais si vous me cherchez je suis partie me cacher... ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**I GAVE YOU ALL**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Prologue: **__3 jours avant…_

**.**

**POV CAS**

.

.

La guerre au Paradis faisait rage…Raphaël gagnait du terrain… Et pour être honnête, le Paradis tel qu'on le connaissait et la survie de la Terre ne tenait plus qu'à un fil…de plus en plus fin…

La cachette dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés mes frères et moi avait été attaqué cet après-midi… Autant dire que, désormais, notre sécurité était plus que compromise…et notre victoire, quasiment impossible…

L'armée de mon frère grandissait à mesure que la nôtre diminuait… Et bientôt, nous ne serions plus en mesure de leur tenir tête…

Surtout avec un chef de rang comme moi…l'esprit totalement ailleurs, englouti sous un mont de sentiments humains totalement incohérents et qui m'empêchent de défendre les miens comme il le faudrait…

Qui m'empêchent même de me défendre moi-même… Car oui Raphaël avait bien failli avoir ma peau, aujourd'hui !

Une vague de nostalgie me submergea soudainement...

Cette expression typiquement humaine ne pouvait avoir qu'une origine…

_**.**_

_**« Dean… »**_ Pensais-je en regardant vers le bas tristement…

.

La fin était proche pour moi…mais avant de quitter ce monde, il me restait encore une chose à faire…

.

.

**POV DEAN**

.

.

Aujourd'hui tout était simple et planifié dans ma vie, l'imprévu n'avait plus sa place, rien n'était laissé au hasard…Oui je menais une vie de famille des plus communes, des plus simples et on pouvait dire que j'étais devenu un peu maniaque sur les bords, ce qui, d'ailleurs, rendait Lisa un peu folle…

Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en blâmer… Surtout après m'avoir accueilli avec tous mes démons comme elle l'avait fait, sans broncher… Ces jours et ces nuits où elle avait dû supporter mon caractère de merde, mes sautes d'humeur et mes cauchemars…

Cette femme mériterait d'être sanctifiée ! Si ça avait une quelconque valeur…

Cette pensée, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de la _« religion »_ était de près ou de loin abordé, ne serait-ce même que sous-entendu, créa un pincement dans ma poitrine…

Son nom mourut sur mes lèvres en silence, tandis que je me forçais à ne pas lever les yeux vers l'étendue bleue du ciel…

Tout ça c'était fini…J'avais définitivement tourné cette page de ma vie…

.

Mais arriverais-je seulement un jour à oublier complètement ?

À **L**'oublier complètement… ?

.

**~~OooO~~**

_._

_Maintenant… _

_._

_Playlist : Mumford & Sons- I Gave You All = __3w*youtu*be/Btdl9UYbfno_

_._

**POV DEAN**

.

Un week-end en célibataire…cela semblait faire une éternité que je n'avais pas fait ça…

Lisa était partie en Floride, au chevet de sa tante malade, et avait emmené Ben. Et dire que j'appréhendais ce moment était peu… La crainte de ressasser le passé une fois seul et de voir ressurgir des souvenirs contre lesquels je m'étais durement battu, me tenaillait.

Mais pour le moment on pouvait dire que je tenais bon ! Affalé dans le canapé depuis le matin, branché sur la chaîne sport, je me faisais une orgie de matchs et de bières, et bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien !

Je crois même que lorsque Lisa m'appellera pour me donner des nouvelles, je lui dirais d'en profiter et de rester un peu plus longtemps… Pas qu'elle et Ben ne me manquaient pas, mais…enfin…ça faisait vraiment du bien de se retrouver seul…

Sauf quand on s'apercevait qu'il fallait aller faire des courses, car le stock de bière était épuisé !

Enfin, sortir ne me ferait sans doute pas de mal… J'espérais juste être de retour avant le début du prochain match !

.

Ma veste sur le dos et les clefs de ma voiture en main, je venais juste de passer la porte, quand j'eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, toutes pensées cohérentes me quittant d'un coup, comme si je m'étais pris un énorme coup de massue sur la tête…

.

.

**_Rip the earth in two with your mind_**  
_Déchire la terre en deux avec ton esprit_

_._

_._

_Ce n'était pas…possible…Non… Pas Lui…Pas maintenant…Pas… _

Une vision…Ce ne pouvait qu'être une vision…

Le revoir n'était absolument pas au programme… Ni aujourd'hui ni…_jamais_…

Il me l'avait promis… !

.

L'envie de tendre le bras et de le toucher, afin de vérifier s'il était réel me tenailla… et ma main se leva d'elle-même…

.

.

**_Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires_**  
_Scelle la forte envie qui s'ensuit avec des fils de cuivre_

.

.

Mais avant même de réaliser mon geste, une voix _-sa voix-_ me stoppa dans mon élan…

_**.**_

_**« Bonjour Dean… » **_

.

Ma respiration se fit sporadique, tandis que je tentais de rester debout face au choc, sa voix grave et angélique résonnant en moi comme une alarme…

Prendre la fuite…courir…loin…très loin… Fut tout ce qui parvint à mon cerveau… Mais aucun de mes membres ne semblaient recevoir l'information… J'étais pétrifié, incapable de bouger, de respirer, de penser…

Un lourd silence empesait l'air autour de nous, silence qui sembla durer des heures et pendant lesquelles aucun de nous ne fit un geste…seuls nos regards, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pouvait témoigner que nous étions conscients…

.

Son regard semblait tellement triste… Je n'avais pas souvenir de l'avoir vu si expressif…Hormis ce jour fatidique…

Ce jour où ma vie s'était écroulée…m'ensevelissant dans les décombres… Ce jour où je l'avais chassé de ma vie et l'avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais revenir… Oui ce jour-là, il avait eu le regard le plus expressif depuis le jour où il m'avait sorti de l'enfer…

Un regard désespéré avec un mélange de tristesse et de douleur s'y peignant…Car ce jour-là, il m'avait avoué ses sentiments… Et ce jour-là, je les avais piétinés violement…comme on piétinait du raisin dans les vieux pressoirs…jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien que du jus…

Et depuis ce jour, ce regard dont j'aurais juré avoir vu une larme perler l'espace d'une seconde, me hantait…

Même si je savais avoir agis au mieux pour moi, je m'en étais toujours voulu quelque part…

.

.

_**I never meant you any harm**  
__Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal_

**_But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm_**

_Mais tes larmes tombent chaudes sur mon avant bras_

.

.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder pied, de ne pas me laisser submerger par tous ces souvenirs que j'avais passé tant de temps à confiner au fond de moi et de me ressaisir…

Ces yeux céruléens plongés dans les miens n'étaient pas pour m'aider, semblant à nouveau vouloir lire dans mes pensées et décrypter mon âme…

Puis, comme frappé par la foudre, je sortis de ma torpeur, lorsqu'un nom se fraya un chemin dans mon esprit… Un espoir jaillit en moi lorsque ce nom _-que je n'avais plus prononcé depuis des mois_- passa mes lèvres…

.

_**« Sam ? »**_ Articulais-je difficilement.

Cependant, mon interlocuteur, fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête…ne comprenant visiblement pas ma question…

_**« Dean je… »**_

L'espoir, l'incompréhension, la colère, la peur, la surprise, la panique, la nostalgie… Tout sembla se confondre pour ne former plus qu'une boule de rage qui explosa soudainement en moi…

_**« Tu as du nouveau pour Sam ? »**_ Crachais-je d'une voix sourde, le coupant avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son éternel _« Je ne comprends pas » _

La lumière semblant enfin se faire à tous les étages, il ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche se forma en un « O » muet.

Et, à nouveau, j'eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sur mes pieds… Sa réaction disait tout…

.

Mais alors…que faisait-il là ?

.

_**« Dea… »**_

_**« Non tais-toi ! J'ai compris… » **_ Le coupais-je froidement, sentant ma colère redoubler. _**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?! »**_ Le sang battait à mes tempes, comme s'il cherchait une porte de sortie… ma tête allait finir par exploser !

_**« Je t'avais demandé de ne plus jamais revenir ! C'était donc trop dur à comprendre pour un foutu emplumé ?! »**_ Criais-je hors de moi, faisant tourner la tête des quelques voisins présent dans la rue.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, soufflant, cherchant à me calmer… il ne faudrait pas que l'un des voisins appels les flics non plus !

Les rouvrant, je fis face à un léger sourire plaqué sur ces lèvres… et fut déstabilisé… C'était tellement rare de le voir sourire…Je ne me souvenais pas en avoir vu plus de deux ou trois au cours des années où l'on avait chassé ensemble…et celui-ci était définitivement différent…mais je n'avais pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir pourquoi…

.

.

_**I close my eyes for a while**  
__Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant_

**_Force from the world, a patient smile_**  
_Contraint par le monde, un sourire patient_

**.**

**.**

**POV CAS**

.

.

Tous les sentiments que j'avais ressentis ces derniers mois, n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qui m'envahissaient à cet instant…

Cet instant où nos regards s'étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre… Cet instant où le son de sa voix m'avait envahi, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds… Faisant tressauter ma grâce de bonheur…

Une joie sans borne avait envahie mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme…Joie de le revoir _vraiment_, et non caché à ses yeux d'humain, joie de dire son nom à voix haute et non dans ma tête…

Et même si je voyais que ma présence le mettait en colère, comme je m'y étais attendu, et que cette idée me faisait souffrir, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il me traita de _« foutu emplumé »…_

Ce terme était du pur Dean, et même fâché, qu'est-ce que c'était bon de le retrouver !

.

Seulement voilà, il était fâché… J'avais eu un léger espoir que me revoir, après tout ce temps, lui ferait plaisir… Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas… Même si l'espace d'un instant, j'avais cru entrevoir une once de regret dans ses yeux…bien vite disparu…

Mais encore aujourd'hui, et malgré Lisa et Ben, son frère, Sam, était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux… Avant même de me demander la raison de _« ma »_ présence, il avait pensé à lui…

À cette pensée, un douloureux pincement s'opéra, là où se situait mon cœur, et mon sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu…

.

Biensûr, c'était normal qu'il pense à lui, et dans un sens j'étais heureux de constater qu'il subsistait toujours une lueur d'espoir en lui, que peut-être un jour… Car pour reprendre l'expression favorite des humains _« l'espoir fait vivre » _ _-même si je ne comprenais pas comment cela était possible- _etle maintenir en vie était ce qui, moi, me faisait vivre… Donc oui, quelque part j'en étais heureux, mais j'aurais juste aimé qu'après tout ce temps, qu'après tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de lui, pour lui, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une seconde, il soit heureux de me revoir…

.

Était-ce trop demander ?

.

Je pris sur moi en voyant ses sourcils s'arquer, dans un signe d'impatience, face à mon mutisme et tentais de répondre à sa question…

**.**

**.**

**POV DEAN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**« Je voulais juste… te revoir…»**_ Tenta-t-il d'une voix faible, tremblante, qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, je ne pris pas le temps d'analyser quoi que soit, reléguant cette _« information ? »_ le plus loin possible, avant d'aboyer de nouveau comme un chien enragé…

_**« La ferme Cas ! » **_

_**« Une promesse ! Sais-tu seulement ce que ce mot signifie ? Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais revenir ! Tu m'avais promis ! » **_Une rage suffocante m'avait envahie, et l'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule d'emplumé me tenaillait… Malheureusement l'expérience m'avait appris que ça ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à me briser les os de la main !

Je pris donc sur moi et m'asseyais sur la première marche du perron pour me calmer avant de reprendre lassement… _**« Respecter notre accord était tout ce que je te demandais Cas ! » **__Et surtout ne pas raviver ce flot de sentiments confus par la même occasion…_Rajoutais-je pour moi-même.

_**« Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agissait de « notre » accord Dean… » **_Son regard captura le mien à nouveau, comme y cherchant des réponses à des questions que je ne connaissais même pas, et lentement il s'avança vers moi…

_**« Tu as supplié…j'ai accepté…mais je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec ce choix… » « Je l'ai fait pour toi Dean, parce que c'était ce que tu voulais, mais moi je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je n'ai jamais souhaité être éloigné de toi et… » **_Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge dans un son étrange…comme une plainte…

Il se stoppa et son regard s'éloigna…

.

.

**_How can you say that your truth is better than ours?_**  
_Comment peux-tu dire que ta vérité est meilleure que la nôtre ?_

.

.

Si je ne savais pas que c'était un Ange et que par conséquent il ne le pouvait pas, j'aurais dit qu'il souffrait…Quelle connerie !

_En même temps… pourquoi un Ange capable de sentiments humains, ne ressentirait-il pas la peine…la souffrance ?_

_._

_**« Cas… » **_ Soupirais-je, secouant la tête avant de reprendre plus durement _**« J'ai tourné la page ! C'est fini tout ça pour moi ! Toutes ces conneries, je veux plus en entendre parler, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?! » **_

Il soupira avant de s'assoir à son tour, proche _-trop proche-_ de moi… Pourtant je ne m'écartais pas…Sa proximité avait quelque chose d'apaisant et d'effrayant à la fois…Surtout dans ce contexte de non-chasse, guerre ou danger…

.

.

Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms  
_Épaule contre épaule, maintenant frères, nous ne portons pas d'armes_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**« Je ne suis pas venu pour la chasse ou les démons Dean…la raison… je…c'est plus personnel… » **_Finit-il si bas que je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu…

Personnel ? Bon sang, comme si la dernière conversation personnelle que l'on avait eu il y a quelques mois ne m'avait pas assez éprouvée comme ça…

_« J'ai de profonds sentiments pour toi Dean…enfin…ce que je veux dire c'est que…Je t'aime... »_

Cette phrase avait longtemps tourné en boucle dans ma tête après ça…mais plus j'y pensais plus j'étais confus…alors je l'avais enfouis loin…très loin au fond de moi…

.

Et aujourd'hui il voulait remettre ça… Non, il fallait vraiment que je coupe court à tout ça, c'était trop…trop…trop ce à quoi je ne voulais pas penser…D'ailleurs mes pensées devenaient déjà incohérentes…

Alors, sans un dernier regard, je me levais et rebroussais chemin… rentrant chez moi en le laissant en plan au milieu des marches…

.

.

Tant pis pour la bière… De toute façon, il allait me falloir quelque chose de bien plus fort maintenant !

.

~~OooO~~

.

J'étais comme dans un état second, et me mis à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, pour finalement me diriger vers le bar dont j'extirpais les 2 bouteilles de whisky qui y attendaient patiemment et, m'effondrant sur le canapé, vidais la première de moitié en une fois, espérant bien vite en ressentir les effets apaisants et surtout amnésiants…

Fermant les yeux à nouveau, m'exhortant au calme…

.

_**« Pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »**_ Murmurais-je pour moi-même, tandis que les milliers d'images que j'avais passé des mois à oublier _-ou plutôt à calfeutrer-_ ressurgissaient violemment devant mes yeux…

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue, et l'essuyais rapidement. Trop d'émotions contradictoires se battaient en moi et j'avais beau tenter de me calmer et d'y voir clair, c'était le foutoir dans ma tête…dans mon corps tout entier en fait.

.

Cependant après un moment de concentration intense, à tenter de tout analyser, j'étais capable d'énumérer certaines d'entre-elles…

.

_« Rage »_ État de fureur incontrôlable pendant laquelle on a envie de frapper un ange. _Check_

_« Panique »_ État dans lequel on se trouve après un choc ou face à une émotion ou un évènement qui nous effraie. _Check_

_« Nostalgie/Tristesse »_ Survient lorsque des souvenirs enfouis remontent à la surface et/ou qu'un _« ami »_ trahis votre confiance en rompant une promesse. _Check_

_« Déception »_ Sentiment intense qui vous retourne tout l'intérieur après avoir eu l'espoir que votre frère enfermé dans la cage du Diable est pu miraculeusement en sortir. _Check_

_« Joie »_ Foutu sentiment de merde qui n'avait rien à faire là ! Surtout pas aujourd'hui ! _Check_

.

Pourtant…Revoir Cas… Bon sang…c'était Cas quoi ! Un putain d'Ange du Seigneur qui s'est rebellé contre tout, contre sa famille, contre son Univers, qui s'est sacrifié à multiples reprises et qui s'est brûlé les ailes dans les flammes de l'Enfer…pour moi. Ce n'était pas pour sauver la Terre ou pour sauver l'Humanité non…c'était pour moi ! Je le savais aujourd'hui et l'avais pour ainsi dire toujours su…mais lorsqu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, ça avait juste été…_trop_…

Trop à encaisser, trop à supporter, trop à entendre…juste… _trop…_

Et le revoir après tout ce temps c'était…étrange…

C'était comme quelque chose dont on avait envie tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était de la folie…tout en sachant que ça engendrerait un cataclysme qu'on ne saurait maîtriser…

Tout en sachant simplement que c'était la pire idée qui soit…

.

Et puis merde quoi ! J'avais tourné la page ! Je m'étais reconstruit une vie ! Une famille ! Je m'étais reconstruit moi-même aussi…même s'il semblait clair maintenant que c'était plus que raté…

.

.

**_The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home_**  
_L'aveugle dort contre une porte, sa maison_

.

.

Tout n'était qu'illusion…Cette vie n'était que façade… Je ne serais jamais cet homme bien dans ses baskets, bon père de famille, mari dévoué, que j'avais cherché à être depuis des mois…

Non, j'étais toujours le même… ce mec qui a tout perdu dans sa vie, ce mec qui traîne une montagne de merdes toutes plus fumantes les unes que les autres, et le pire c'est que je le serais toujours… mon passé ne me laisserait jamais en paix…aussi forte soit ma volonté de l'oublier…

J'étais las…las de tout ça… las de tout perdre mais aussi las de combattre…

Après avoir tiré un trait sur les vrais démons, j'avais dû combattre mes démons intérieurs…en vain qui plus est…

Et cette fois, je n'en pouvais plus…

_Je n'avais plus la force pour tout ça…trop donné-trop perdu…_

_Le sort de l'univers m'était indifférent maintenant…mon sort m'était indifférent…_

_._

_._

**_If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won_**  
_Si seulement j'avais un ennemi plus grand que mon apathie j'aurais pu gagner_

.

.

Face à cette constatation, je vidais la bouteille d'un trait puis, de rage, l'envoyais s'exploser dans le mur…manquant de peu l'Ange qui s'y tenait…

.

_**« Bordel Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! »**_ Grognais-je hargneusement. Pure rhétorique bien évidemment. *Mais visiblement, la rhétorique, lui, il ne connaissait toujours pas !

_**« Dean… »**_ Commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe en levant les mains pour le faire taire. _**« Dean…je… »**_ Insista-t-il malgré tout.

_**« Bordel la ferme Cas ! La ferme ! »**_ Nos regards se bâtèrent en duel un instant. L'un disait _« Je veux parler et je parlerais ! »_ tandis que l'autre disait _« Ne t'avise pas de dire un mot, je ne veux rien savoir ! »_

_**« Cas dégage de chez moi ! Tout de suite ! »**_ Articulais-je froidement.

**.**

**.**

**POV CAS**

.

.

La porte claqua derrière lui…me laissant entendre que notre brève conversation était close pour lui… Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner si près du but…

Depuis des mois je cherchais le courage de lui parler, alors maintenant que je m'étais montré à lui, je devais aller jusqu'au bout !

Je devais savoir…

Même si cela m'effrayait au plus haut point…

.

J'attendis un instant, lui laissant le temps de souffler voir de se calmer et fermait les yeux…

La déception dans ses yeux… la dureté de ses paroles…la froideur de son ton…tout ça n'avait été qu'une multitude de poignards qui s'étaient, lentement mais férocement, enfoncés dans mon cœur… Et une douleur diffuse parcourait tout mon corps…

.

.

**_But I gave you all, _**

_Mais je t'ai tout donné,_

**_I gave you all, _**

_Je t'ai tout donné,_

**_I gave you all_**  
_Je t'ai tout donné_

.

.

Je lui avais déjà tout donné de moi…et il n'avait rien voulu…me réduisant à l'état de larve _humangélique… _J'étais certainement sadique de vouloir persévérer… où bien était-ce simplement une once d'espoir qui subsistait en moi…peut-être même les deux…Je ne saurais vraiment le dire…mais la seconde d'après je me matérialisais dans son salon…

Installé dans le canapé les yeux clos, et une souffrance visible sur le visage, je l'entendis murmurer mon nom avant d'essuyer rapidement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue…

L'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour effacer toute cette peine, cette douleur, me submergea aussitôt, et je dû me faire violence pour y résister…sachant pertinemment que ce geste le braquerait définitivement contre moi…

.

Alors j'attendis…Je le vis lentement s'apaiser…et son visage devint le reflet d'une multitude d'émotions… Une profonde colère, une tristesse infinie, une intense déception et…de la joie ?

L'espace d'une demi-seconde j'avais cru apercevoir un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres…

.

_Avais-je rêvé ?_

_._

_._

**_I close my eyes for a while_**  
_Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant_

**_Force from the world, a patient smile  
_**_Contraint par le monde, un sourire patient_

.

.

Cependant il avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu… chassé par une expression soucieuse, fatiguée, lasse…

Tant de questions, tant de tourments semblaient avoir investi son esprit… Tout ça par ma faute…

Égoïste voilà ce que j'étais !

Tellement obnubilé par ma souffrance et mon besoin de réponses, que je l'avais forcé à replonger tête la première dans ses démons intérieurs…

Et pourtant, s'il me laissait l'approcher, je pourrais le soulager…être une épaule pour le soutenir… lui apporter le réconfort dont il a tant besoin même s'il ne l'avouera jamais…

Tellement absorbé dans mes pensées, je ne vis la bouteille arriver droit sur moi, qu'à la dernière seconde… Juste assez pour l'éviter tandis qu'elle alla s'exploser sur le mur rageusement…

Je cru tout d'abord, qu'il l'avait lancé délibérément sur moi, mais lorsque je vis l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage je compris que ce n'était que hasard…

Puis la colère refit surface sur ses traits et je sus qu'il fallait que je parle maintenant où il ne m'en laisserait jamais l'opportunité…

.

.

**POV DEAN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**« Cas dégage de chez moi ! Tout de suite ! »**_ Articulais-je froidement en me levant du canapé pour lui faire face.

.

Il s'avança vers moi lentement, son regard plongé dans le mien, vibrant de détermination. Je fis un pas en arrière quand il s'arrêta à seulement à quelques centimètres de moi… J'avais presque oublié à quel point son besoin de proximité était vraiment déstabilisant…

_**.**_

_**« Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre Dean…ça je le fais déjà tous les jours… »**_ Dit-il tristement en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre avant de braquer à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

_**« Alors pourquoi… ? » **_Commençais-je lassement avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais et de me détourner de lui. _**« Non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » « Juste…pars…pars avant que… »**_

_**« Avant que quoi Dean ? »**_ Me coupa-t-il soudainement.

_._

_Oui Dean… Avant que quoi ?_ Ça c'était une bonne question … Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que j'avais eu l'intention de dire…Et je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre maintenant non plus…

.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, tentant de chasser tout ce bordel dans ma tête…quand je sentis une pression sur mon épaule m'incitant à lui faire face de nouveau… Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus qu'un océan de questions et d'espoir et l'espace d'une seconde l'intensité de son regard me déstabilisa…_**« Cas… » **_Soupirais-je avant de reprendre plus durement _**« J'en sais foutrement rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?! »**_

Je ne pouvais décidément pas m'empêcher de lui crier dessus, et quelque part entre son regard triste et sa mâchoire crispée, ça me faisait mal de lui infliger ça…tout autant que de me l'avouer d'ailleurs…

Cas avait toujours été là pour moi alors que moi en connard fini, je n'avais passé mon temps qu'à l'engueuler toutes ces années, et malgré tout ça, il m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi… _Bon sang, mais comment faisait-il pour me supporter quand moi-même je ne me supportais pas ?_

.

J'étais confus par la direction que prenaient mes pensées depuis qu'il était là, direction que, j'avais toujours cherché à éviter, alors plus brusque que je ne le voulais, je me détachais de sa prise d'un coup d'épaule avant de m'écarter de lui…

Il fallait qu'on en finisse et maintenant ! Mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour parler il me devança.

_**.**_

_**« Que me reproches-tu exactement ? Qu'y a-t-il de si mal dans le fait que je vienne te voir ? »**_

_**« Bordel Cas ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle au moins ?! Tu m'avais fait la putain de promesse de ne jamais plus interférer dans ma vie ! Et une promesse c'est sacré ça ne se brise pas comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Je te l'ai dit toute cette merde c'est fini pour moi maintenant !» **_

L'ange sembla accuser le coup _**« Toute cette merde… »**_ Murmura-t-il, son regard se perdant dans le vide…

_**« Oui Cas, toute cette merde…Les démons, les Anges, l'Apocalypse, les chasses, les monstres…si tu préfères ! » **_

_**« Et je fais partie de « toute cette merde » donc… » **_Sa voix était froide, son ton blessé, et son regard… Son regard…

.

J'étais perplexe…De sa bouche, cela sonnait presque différemment…Pourtant…Oui Castiel était un Ange, oui il était un être surnaturel, donc techniquement il faisait partie de _« toute cette merde »,_ et pourtant en cet instant, face à cet être _-cet ami-_ au regard blessé, je ne parvenais pas à prononcer le _« oui »_ qui aurait répondu à sa question…

Ce qui m'énerva encore plus…

_**.**_

_**« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi Cas ? T'es un foutu Ange bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai expliqué tout ça y'a 6 mois, hein ? J'ai tourné le dos à tout ça, j'y ai laissé toute ma famille…tu crois pas que j'ai assez donné ?!» **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But I gave you all,** _

_Mais je t'ai tout donné,_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**« À moi aussi tu as tourné le dos Dean ! » **_ Lança-t-il d'une voix sourde, se rapprochant encore plus, ne laissant de place entre nous que pour respirer… _Bien que la mienne, de respiration, s'était bloquée quelque part entre ma gorge et ma poitrine…_ Son ton n'avait plus rien d'amical et il me sembla, l'espace d'un instant, que les murs tremblèrent sous son assaut. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans mon ventre et l'envie de m'écarter de cet être divin aux pouvoirs surdimensionnés se fit ressentir.

Mais j'étais bloqué…le canapé contre mes jambes derrière moi ne me laissait aucune échappatoire…

.

.

**_I gave you all, _**

_Je t'ai tout donné,_

.

.

Un _**« Cas… »**_ S'échappa de ma bouche mais au lieu du ton réprobateur que j'avais eu l'intention d'y mettre, ce ne fut qu'une faible plainte dite dans un souffle…presqu'un murmure…

Cependant, imperturbable, l'Ange reprit plus véhément que jamais…

.

.

**_I gave you all_**  
_Je t'ai tout donné_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«**_ _**Moi aussi, il fut un temps, où tu disais que je faisais partie de ta famille ! Mais tout ne devait être que mensonges, puisque tu m'as évincé de ta vie ! Et ça, ce n'est pas la faute de l'Apocalypse, des monstres, démons ou autres, non ! Ça c'est toi qui as délibérément choisi de le faire ! Tu as beaucoup souffert, je le sais…mais tu n'es pas le seul ! N'oublie pas que moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup donné ! Tout…tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir et plus même ! Je T'ai tout donné Dean ! Oui, à Toi ! Pas à l'humanité, pas à mes frères et sœurs, pas à mon Père…non tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour Toi et Toi seul ! Allant même jusqu'à donner ma vie pour Te sauver ! **_

_**Et dis-moi…qu'ai-je eu le droit en retour ? Un « ne revient plus jamais ! » craché comme on crache du venin ! Pour ensuite te voir mener ce simulacre de comédie du bonheur avec Lisa ! Franchement Dean qui croyais-tu tromper ? Ce n'est pas ta vie ça, ça ne l'a jamais été, et tu sais parfaitement que ça ne le sera jamais ! Tout ce que tu finiras par faire, c'est faire souffrir Lisa et Ben tout comme tu as toujours fait souffrir ceux qui t'entourait…comme tu m'as fait souffrir moi… Alors oui Dean, tu as souffert, tu souffres encore, et tu souffriras certainement toute ta vie…mais rappelles-toi que tu ne seras pas le seul car moi aussi ! » **_

.

Castiel, tel l'ange qu'il était, n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui s'exprimait beaucoup _-enfin, hormis le jour où il m'avait avoué ses sentiments- _et ce, que ce soit de façon tactile, ou même orale… non, avec lui toute communication se faisait par les yeux… Il me lançait un de ses regards transcendants et à moi de traduire ce qu'il voulait ou pensait…Et on pouvait dire que j'étais devenu maître dans l'art de ce jeu…

.

Alors là, entendre un speech aussi long sortir de sa bouche me souffla…mais le pire était ses mots… durs, tranchants et tellement vrai… Cette souffrance qui transpirait de lui à cet instant me frappa de plein fouet… se répercutant dans mon corps…J'avais agi en égoïste il ya 6 mois… et savoir que je l'avais blessé au point qu'il en venait à douter de moi…de mes propos…me laissa sans voix…pantelant…et une drôle de sensation me submergea _-un mélange de déception, de tristesse , de crainte et d'autre chose dont je ne trouvais pas le nom-_ avec une force telle que je me laissais tomber sur le canapé…

.

.

**_And you rip it from my hands_**  
_Et tu l'arraches de mes mains_

.

.

Le silence s'étirait entre nous comme un voile opaque depuis la fin de sa tirade…chacun perdu dans ses pensées…Moi n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux par…honte ? Colère ? Ou peut-être par crainte de ce que j'allais y voir… Lui toujours debout, figé comme à son habitude avec cependant un air affaissé…fatigué…comme si sa diatribe enragée l'avait épuisé… Son regard perdu dans le vide, toujours rivé à l'endroit où se situait mes yeux lorsque j'étais debout, comme s'il m'observait toujours, comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu que je m'étais assis…

.

Il semblait si triste…froid…vide…presque…_désespéré… ?_ Le voir comme ça était réellement étrange…déstabilisant…et culpabilisant…

.

Je n'avais jamais voulu le blesser ou du moins pas à ce point-là…Oui j'avais dû être dur avec lui, pour ce que j'avais pensé être mon bien-être…mais c'était un Putain d'Ange, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il en souffrirait à ce point-là ! Qu'il souffrirait autant que moi j'avais souffert de son absence…

.

Cette pensée se fraya un chemin en moi, dévastant tout sur son passage… et cela me bouleversa plus que je n'étais capable de le supporter… Alors, comme chaque fois que l'univers des sentiments était approché de trop près, je me braquai…et la colère reprit le dessus…

.

Ok j'avais vraiment agi comme un connard ! Mais merde ! J'avais bien le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi, non ?! Et si pour ça je devais me montrer égoïste une fois dans ma vie, et bien soit !

.

.

**_And you swear it's all gone_**  
_Et tu jures que tout est partis_

.

.

J'avais une nouvelle vie, maintenant…Une nouvelle famille…Un enfant… même s'il n'était pas vraiment le mien, j'avais appris à le considérer comme tel…et il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à eux ! Car grâce à eux, j'étais heureux, enfin ! _Ou presque…_

_._

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de moi à la fin ?!

.

.

**_And you rip out all I have_**  
_Et tu arraches tout ce que j'ai_

.

.

Il débarquait comme ça s'en crier gare, et me crachait mes quatre vérités en pleine face…

Il s'attendait à quoi exactement ?! À ce que je lui saute au cou en pleurant et en implorant son pardon ?! Merde ! Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était à réveiller des douleurs encore trop vives et à me faire douter du bienfondé de mes actes… De la véracité de ma _« nouvelle »_ vie… M'arrachant ce semblant de bonheur que j'avais ressentis ces derniers mois…Foutant tout en l'air comme un putain de courant d'air ferait tomber un château de cartes !

.

Et tout ça pour quoi exactement ? Pour se venger ?!

.

.

**_Just to say that you've won_**  
_Juste pour dire que tu as gagné_

**.**

**.**

**POV CAS**

.

.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même…Je crois bien que de tous mes millénaires de vie, je n'avais jamais parlé autant d'un coup… Je n'avais rien prévu…Tout était sorti de ma bouche d'un coup…Mais au moins tout était dit…

Et je pouvais dire que je comprenais maintenant l'expression humaine _« se sentir plus léger »._

Même si ça n'arrangeait rien au problème ni ne calmait la douleur…je me sentais juste lasse…épuisé…et résigné…

Car tout retour en arrière était désormais impossible et tout futur inconcevable…je le savais maintenant…sa réaction avait tout dit…il avait fui mon regard au lieu de l'affronter, ce qui en disait bien plus que des mots…

.

.

_**And you rip it from my hands**_  
_Et tu l'arraches de mes mains_

.  
.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, je me résignais à baisser les yeux de la place maintenant vide face à moi et laissait lentement couler mon regard vers celui pour qui j'aurais tout fait, tout donné, tout abandonné…

La colère…encore et toujours la colère marquait ses traits…Voilà donc le seul sentiment que j'étais condamné à lui faire ressentir à mon égard…

Comment avais-je pu seulement croire que…peut-être…

.

.

_**And you swear it's all gone**_  
_Et tu jures que tout est partis_

.  
.

Il était clair que c'était inenvisageable dans un proche comme dans un lointain avenir…

Chacune des petites parcelles d'espoir qui avait subsisté tout ce temps en moi venaient d'être balayées d'un revers de la main…

.

.

_**And you rip out all I have**_  
_Et tu arraches tout ce que j'ai_

.  
.

Perdu dans ses réflexions il se passa une main sur le visage avant de relever des yeux durs vers les miens…

.

_**« Dit moi juste une chose Cas… Est-ce que tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est une vengeance pour cette souffrance que je t'aurais infligé ? Parce que j'espère vraiment que tu as pris ton pied en foutant ma vie en l'air comme tu viens de le faire ! Tu penses que je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que tu faisais partie de ma famille…Ok…Alors sache que là je suis totalement sincère : Dégage de chez moi Cas, ne revient plus JAMAIS ou je te traquerais et s'il le faut je te tuerais ! »**_

.

Dans son calme et sa froideur apparente transpirait une menace réelle…et j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'il le ferait s'il en avait l'occasion…

.

.

_**Just to say that you've won, you've won,**_  
_Juste pour dire que tu as gagné, que tu as gagné_

.

.

Cette fois-ci tout était bel et bien fini…tous les liens qui avaient pu nous unir un jour étaient maintenant brisés…

_C'était fini…_

_._

_**« Très bien Dean, puisque c'est ce que tu veux…Cette fois-ci, sois sûr que tu ne me reverras plus …D'ailleurs ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à me tuer…Raphaël s'en chargera pour toi… » **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Well now you've won_**  
_Eh bien maintenant tu as gagné_

.

.

Je fus étonné de la détermination dans ma voix, mais compris en même temps que mon côté humanisé venait de mourir en moi, étouffé comme un feu sans oxygène…. j'étais donc redevenu l'Ange que j'avais toujours été, pour les quelques heures qu'ils me restaient à vivre…

.

Mais dans un dernier sursaut d'amour, ma main se leva, et, du bout des doigts, lui caressais la joue, tel le frôlement d'une plume…

Mon cœur se serra, lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux sous ma caresse, comme si je lui affligeais la pire des tortures…

_J'aurais tellement souhaité que ce soit par plaisir…_

_**.**_

_**« Adieu Dean… »**_ Murmurais-je avant de me volatiliser vers le Paradis, vers Raphaël… Car plus rien n'avait d'importance aujourd'hui…plus rien ne me retenait ni sur cette Terre…ni même au Paradis…

.

La mort serait même une délivrance… et Raphaël se ferait une joie de me l'accorder…

_**.**_

_**« Cas…» **_Dean rouvrit les yeux face au vide, passant ses doigts là où il sentait encore la douce caresse des doigts de l'Ange sur sa joue quand l'écho de ses paroles résonna à ses oreilles…

_«_ _Tu n'auras pas à me tuer…Raphaël s'en chargera pour toi…Adieu Dean… » _

_._

_**« Non… » **_Il courut à l'extérieur de la maison, et le regard dirigé vers le ciel hurla son nom…encore et encore…en vain…puis, de désespoir se laissa tomber à genoux…

.

_Mon dieu…qu'avait-il fait ?_

_._

_._

_**But I gave you all, I gave you all, I gave you all**_  
_Mais je t'ai tout donné, Je t'ai tout donné, Je t'ai tout donné_

_._

_._

_« Ceci sera le dernier acte de mon amour pour toi Dean…je vais te libérer de ma présence… une toute dernière fois je vais donner ma vie pour Toi… » _Pensa l'Ange avant de prendre la direction de la demeure de Raphaël...

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

.

_Alors...une petite review? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, je veux tout savoir ! S'il vous plaît ? *puppy eyes*_

_Pour la 3ème et dernière partie, je vous donne rendez vous dans plus ou moins un mois...je sais c'est long...mais courage SPN reprend dans 2 petites semaines !_

_Kisssss_

_._


	3. Sigh No More

_Hello Hello ! _

_Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour avoir autant tardé avec cette suite, mais malheureusement, le manque de temps est un ennemi difficile à combattre ! lol_

_Mais nous y voici, enfin... Donc 3ème et dernière partie de cette fic qui me tenait temps à coeur...ça fait tout drôle de se dire que c'est fini ! :)_

_Anyway, j'espère que vous aimerez et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :)_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier, mes revieweuses anonymes auquelles je n'ai pu répondre et toutes celles auquelles j'ai rép ! lol _

_J'ai adoré vos messages de haine à mon égard ! Mdrrrr_

_Pour la playlist il s'agit biensûr de Mumford & Sons - Sigh no more, que je vous encourage à écouter soit du début si vous le voulez ou à partir du passage de la fic noté playlist ..._

___Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture_ & vous dit à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ! :D 3

_Kiss_

_C-Line_

_PS: Voici l'adresse de la vidéo que j'ai réalisée pour ma première partie ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé !:) _

_White Blank Page : 3w*youtu*be / 3T167mxhJO0_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Sigh No More**_

.

.

2 heures qu'il était partit…

2 heures que j'hurlais son nom dans mon jardin me foutant bien cette fois-ci des voisins...

2 heures que l'espoir qu'il m'entende, me fasse un signe ou mieux qu'il apparaisse devant moi me maintenait debout…

2 longues et interminables heures qui bientôt devinrent 3…

.

3 heures et j'en suis maintenant à le supplier à genoux…

_**« Non Cas…tu ne peux pas me faire ça...Je t'en prie…Je suis tellement désolé ! » **_

3 heures et le désespoir gagne du terrain en moi à chaque minutes qui passent…

_**« Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça…pas maintenant…que j'ai compris…»**_

.

Bientôt 5 heures que je suis là à prier pour lui au milieu de mon jardin…en vain…et je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Il est vivant…je veux le croire…il ne peut être mort…_Pas lui_…

Cas est un Ange, un être immortel… Il a des pouvoirs, de la ressource…il est fort…et le suicide est un péché… par ce que oui, ce qu'il a décidé de faire est bel et bien un suicide…Mais un Ange ne peut pas se suicider…

Non il ne peut-être mort…

.

6 heures…

_**« Cas, je sais que si tu es toujours en vie, tu m'entends…alors écoute moi bien angelot, je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu entends ? Je te l'interdis ! Et bon sang, si t'es mort je trouverais le moyen de te ressusciter pour te tuer moi-même de mes mains pour avoir fait ça ! Compris ?! »**_

Mon désespoir était maintenant à tel point que la seule défense qui me restait contre ce mal qui me rongeait était la colère…Contre lui de vouloir mourir en m'abandonnant seul dans ce monde merdique…mais surtout une colère contre moi-même…Moi qui était la cause de son mal et donc du mien…Moi qui avait encore fois plus que merdé… Moi, foutu connard, handicapé des sentiments, qui ne sait agir qu'en rabrouant les autres dès qu'il s'agit d'en exprimer un…

_**« Castiel ! Foutu Ange du Seigneur, tu vas ramener tes fesses d'emplumer ici bordel ! C'est bon j'ai compris la leçon ! Je t'ai lâchement abandonné alors tu me lâches à ton tour ! Bon sang mais pour faire ça, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes me voir, hein ? J'étais bien moi ! J'étais presque heureux dans mon foutu monde d'illusions et de faux semblants ! Alors pourquoi venir faire tout voler en éclats pour ensuite t'envoler en me laissant là…seul…détruit… »**_

.

7 heures…

_**« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Cas…dis-moi ce que tu veux… Je ferais tout… tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi Cas…alors dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi et je le ferais…Juste…fais pas ça, je t'en prie… » **_

.

8 heures et toujours aucun signes… Rien qui ne laisse présager qu'il m'ait entendu toutes ces heures… Rien qui ne laisse présager une issue positive…Rien qui ne laisse présager qu'il soit toujours en vie…

J'étais responsable de sa mort…Mon égoïsme et ma fierté mal placé était responsable de sa mort… Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi pour finalement m'oublier moi-même dans ce rêve qui n'était en fait pas le mien…

Je m'étais menti à moi-même…tout ce temps…

Oui, aujourd'hui je l'avais enfin compris… _Mais à quel prix ?!_

Car non seulement il m'avait fallu 6 mois pour comprendre l'étendue de mes erreurs…l'étendue du mensonge que j'avais créé tout autour de moi… mais pire, il m'avait fallu faire souffrir le seul être qui compte vraiment à mes yeux…le seul qui ne m'avait jamais abandonné _-à contrario de moi-,_ le seul qui connaissait vraiment la noirceur de mon âme et ses cicatrices et qui malgré tout…_m'aimait_…

À tel point, qu'il se sacrifiait à chaque fois pour moi…

Et moi, comment je le remerciais ? En l'insultant, le rejetant, le rabaissant plus bas que terre… En le blessant à tel point qu'il préférait mourir…et ce, d'en d'atroces tortures que Raphaël n'avait certainement pas manqué pas de lui infliger…

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

_Quel être odieux étais-je donc devenu pour lui faire subir ça ?_

.

.

Vidé, je me trainais tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la maison…Hurler et prier n'avait servis à rien pendant toutes ces heures…alors à quoi bon continuer ? Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver…Cas devait maintenant avoir quitté ce monde depuis bien longtemps…

La bouteille laissée quelques heures plus tôt sur le bar se retrouva vidée en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire… Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était oublier… Oublier que j'étais responsable de tout ça, de ce gâchis, de cette douleur, _de sa mort…_

Encore une fois, je perdais quelqu'un…un être cher…

Encore une fois, j'en étais le seul responsable…

Encore une fois, je regrettais que l'on m'ait sortis des Enfers…car tout ce que je vivais depuis était pire que d'être là-bas…

Je n'étais voué qu'à subir et faire subir, douleurs après douleurs, pertes après pertes…Il ne me restait plus rien…rien que le froid et le désespoir de la mort…

Le dos contre le mur, je me laissais tomber au sol, repliant mes jambes contre mon torse et pris ma tête dans mes mains… Chaque secondes qui passait étaient comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui me transperçaient le corps et le cœur…

Du moins s'il m'en restait un…_rien n'était moins sûr…_

J'avais été un véritable enfoiré avec lui ! Non seulement aujourd'hui…mais i mois aussi… Ça devait vraiment être une seconde nature chez moi… Jouer au con, insulter et blesser les personnes qui tiennent à moi…_qui tenaient à moi…_

Les derniers mots de l'Ange ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête…_« Adieu Dean… » _Et l'impression que ses doigts étaient toujours sur ma joue, omniprésente…

_**« Bon sang ! »**_ Criais-je pour la centième fois d'une voix rendue enrouée par tous mes cris… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je ne comprenne qu'à son départ… ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été foutu de voir avant que sa main ne touche ma joue dans ce geste emplit d'affection et de tristesse que moi aussi je tenais à lui…_plus que de raison ?_

J'aurais dû comprendre avant, ne serait-ce que toute ces fois ces 6 derniers mois où j'avais pensé à lui en regardant le ciel, où j'avais murmuré son nom sans m'en rendre compte avant que le son ne sorte de ma bouche… Toute ces fois où, au supermarché ou dans la rue, mon cœur s'était serré dans ma poitrine en voyant un trench beige passer devant moi… Je comprenais maintenant, que tout ce temps j'avais espéré que ce soit lui… j'avais espéré le revoir surgir devant moi sans prévenir…le voir pencher sa tête sur le côté… j'avais espéré entendre sa voix trop grave et voir ses yeux trop bleus… j'avais tant espéré…sans jamais vouloir me l'avouer…

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'enfin il avait été là, face à moi, au lieu de le serrer dans mes bras, je l'avais chassé…

Je levais des yeux embués vers la fenêtre…

Il faisait nuit maintenant…une nuit sans lune…une nuit noire… comme mes pensées…comme mon âme…

_Comme si le Ciel lui-même portait le deuil d'un de ses êtres célestes… _

Cette pensée me retourna l'estomac…et j'eu tout juste le temps de me relever et de rejoindre la salle de bain, avant de rendre l'alcool ingurgité quelques minutes avant…

Le téléphone sonna pour la cinquième fois en moins d'1 heure…Lisa devait se faire un sang d'encre…

Je me passais le visage à l'eau froide avant d'attraper mon téléphone en soupirant… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler mais encore moins de la voir rentrer maintenant ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Alors je l'a rappelais…Brodant une excuse comme je pus, tentant de maîtriser l'enrouement de ma voix et de masquer le désespoir qui y pointait… Et fus soulagé d'un poids _–bien qu'infime comparé à celui qui m'empêchais de respirer correctement depuis plusieurs heures-_ quand, bien que ne semblant pas réellement convaincue, Lisa raccrocha…

_Un souci de moins…_

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

_Playlist: __**Mumford & Sons – Sigh No More**__ : _3w * youtu*be / eltHv58l8ig

.

Le sang gouttait sur le tapis, et l'espace d'un instant l'idée qu'il serait irrécupérable et que Lisa allait me tuer pour ça m'effleura l'esprit. Mais en fait je m'en moquais totalement, car, dans quelques instants tout allait se jouer.

Ma vie allait se jouer.

Oui dans quelques minutes je saurais…

Je n'avais plus de raison d'y croire...Il n'avait pas répondu…Il n'avait pas donné de signes de vie depuis maintenant près de 16h…alors à quoi bon…

À quoi bon continuer de se battre quand tout ce en quoi on croyait n'était qu'utopie, quand tout ceux qu'on aimait était partit… D'abord maman et papa ensuite Ellen et Jo puis Sammy… et maintenant Cas…

La vie était une merde sans nom, et continuer à vivre n'avait plus aucun sens si c'était pour être seul… meurtri…

Pourtant une petite part en moi voulait croire qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas mort… Et une lueur d'espoir en filtrait…me laissant imaginer qu'il allait le sentir… cette vie qui s'écoulait lentement de moi…mon âme qui s'éteignait petit à petit… Oui s'il était toujours vivant il allait le sentir et alors…peut-être que son syndrome de « Je dois sauver Dean car il est ma charge » prendrait le dessus sur sa rancœur, sur sa peine… et qu'il reviendrait.

Oui j'étais persuadé que toujours vivant Cas ne me laisserait pas mourir, aussi blessé et en colère fut-il…

Mais voilà… _S'il était toujours en vie… _Or plus rien n'indiquait que c'était le cas…

.

Je venais de commettre l'acte le plus stupide qui soit… Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire, tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était fermer les yeux et partir…ne plus souffrir… _oublier…_

Retrouver Sammy, mon père, ma mère et peut-être aussi Cas dans un monde meilleur… même si je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible, qu'un tel monde n'existait pas…que plus jamais je ne les reverrais et que pour sûr j'allais plutôt me retrouver damné en enfer encore une fois…

.

Affalé à même le sol, le dos contre le canapé, j'attendais…

.

_**Serve God love me and men**_

_Sers Dieu, aime-moi et les hommes__**  
This is not the end**_

_Ce n'est pas la fin__**  
Live unbruised we are friends**_

_Vis exempts de meurtrissures nous sommes amis  
__**And I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_

_Et je suis désolé, Je suis désolé_

.

Je basculais ma tête en arrière de sorte à ce qu'elle repose sur le coussin et fermait les yeux, soupirant et laissant mon esprit vagabonder…Ca ne serait plus long maintenant…

_**« Cas…si tu es encore en v…si tu m'entends… Je suis vraiment désolé mec, pour tout… »**_ Je soufflais, la tête commençant à me tourner… _**« Je n'ai jamais voulu…ça… te faire du mal comme ça…nous faire faire du mal comme ça… J'aurais tellement voulu…je ne sais pas, en fait…être heureux…avec toi… »**_

Je passais ma main valide sur mon visage, et le découvrit humide. Des larmes y avaient roulés sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Je soufflais à nouveau, ma respiration se faisant difficile et lourde.

_**« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment…comment toi, guerrier du Seigneur, né pour servir Dieu, tu as pu m'aimer… Moi, banal humain, surement doté de l'âme la plus meurtrie sur Terre…et de l'égo le plus démesuré aussi ! Mais en même temps tu étais surement l'Ange le plus humain qui est été… Le seul à avoir appris à aimer les hommes et à les reconnaître comme tels et plus comme de vulgaires singes… »**_

_**« Un ange doté d'une âme… T'avoueras quand même que ça ne court pas les rues ! » **_

J'esquissais un pale sourire et fis une pause, je ne savais même pas où j'allais comme ça… Peut-être que je voulais juste lui rendre un dernier hommage…Où peut-être était-ce juste ma façon à moi de revoir ma vie avant de partir… Cette vie pourrie où j'avais perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, où j'avais souffert plus que de raison, et où un jour elle s'était vu illuminée par la grâce d'un Ange…

_**« Cas… »**_ Soufflais-je douloureusement_**… « Ca ne peut pas être fini…pas comme ça…nous…tu étais le seul ami, la seule famille qu'il me restait…et…tellement plus encore…comment ai-je seulement pu me montrer si froid envers toi… Je suis tellement désolé Cas…»**_

.

_**Sigh no more, no more**_

_Ne soupir plus, plus__**  
One foot in sea, one on shore  
**__Un pied dans la mer, l'autre sur la rive_

_**My heart was never pure  
**__Mon Coeur n'a jamais été pur_

_**And you know me, You know me  
**__Et tu me connais, Tu me connais_

.

Le froid s'infiltrait dans mes veines, engourdissant mes membres… prenant lentement la place du sang qui s'y était trouvé… La mort remplaçait la vie dans mon corps, doucement mais sûrement…

Je frissonnais, tremblais même…mais je m'en moquais…plus rien n'avait d'importance… j'allais enfin être en paix tout comme devait l'être Castiel maintenant…

_**« C-Cas…je ne te l'ai jamais dit…je ne te l'ai même peut-être jamais montré… »**_ Ça devenait laborieux de parler…mais je devais finir…il fallait au moins une fois dans ma putain de vie que je le dise…même s'il y avait plus personne pour l'entendre…

_**« Tu sais…tu étais la personne qui me connaissait le plus…le mieux…mieux que Sammy même…et…et tu avais beau dire que mon âme est belle, brillante et tout…mon cœur, lui, est rongé de l'intérieur, noircis par toute cette souffrance, toutes ces saloperies qui ont fait de ma vie ce que sera ma mort…un enfer...Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'aura fallu être entre la vie et la mort pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce que tu représentais pour moi… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai parfaitement compris maintenant…et… et… »**_

Je me sentais partir…NON…pas maintenant…encore quelques secondes…je veux juste… le dire à voix haute…je veux…juste… _**« Cas… »**_ Fis-je dans un souffle…

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

_**« POV Cas »**_

Une détresse sans nom s'infiltrait en moi par tous les pores de ma peau, me laissant encore plus pantelant que je ne l'étais déjà… Et, si je n'avais pas été déjà au sol, je crois bien que je me serais effondré…

.

_**But man is a giddy thing**_

_Mais l'homme est une chose vertigineuse_

.

Raphaël dû le sentir car il m'adressa un regard victorieux et un rictus se dessina au coin de sa bouche…

_**« Alors Castiel, tu baisses enfin les bras…Tu as enfin compris que rien ne servait de se battre contre la volonté de Dieu ? MA volonté ? »**_

J'entendais à peine ses paroles…Je m'en moquais divinement…

Non, mon attention était tournée ailleurs, bien plus bas…vers la Terre, où j'écoutais les mots de Dean…

Il ne hurlait plus, ne priait plus, non… Et ce qui aurait dû être un soulagement pour moi, se transforma en une douloureuse crainte… Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, sa respiration erratique et ses mots…**CES MOTS** que j'avais tant de fois rêvé entendre sortir de sa bouche… Ces mots il les disait…_là_…alors qu'il m'avait chassé de sa vie aussi durement que s'il m'avait planté une lame dans le cœur…_maintenant_ …alors que je m'étais rendu aux mains traitresses de mon frère…

Ces mots, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, étaient les plus sincères qu'il ne m'ait dit… Et pourtant la peur ne me quittait pas…

Car quelque chose n'allait pas…

Son âme s'affaiblissait…le lien qui nous unissait s'affaiblissait…je perdais le contact…

Je fermais les yeux -même si je savais que cela me mettais en danger face à mon frère- et me concentrais d'avantage sur Dean…

Un frisson me parcouru…Il allait mal…très mal…

Un goût métallique imprégna ma bouche, le goût du sang… Mais ce sang ce n'était pas le mien…

Sa voix se brisa, sa respiration se fit plus faible, et la mienne se coupa lorsque je l'entendis prononcer mon nom dans un souffle… ce dernier souffle de vie qui était en train de le quitter…

La souffrance était telle en cet instant que je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre…comme s'il n'était plus qu'un bloc de glace gelé…et le froid qui en découlait me glaçait et engourdissait mes membres…

Non…ce n'était pas possible…non…**NON **!

_**« Regardes-toi Castiel ! »**_ Fit Raphaël en se rapprochant. _**« Tu es pathétique ! Ta grâce subsiste peut-être, mais elle est faible…Oh si faible ! Tu es devenu comme tes humains à force de les côtoyer…Faible et inutile ! C'est répugnant… ! »**_ Finit-il dédaigneusement, proche _-trop proche-_ de moi…

Il avait raison j'étais inutile en cet instant…

Dean était en train de mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider…et rien que l'idée me brisait…

Cette sensation que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, m'engloutissant, était nouvelle et totalement déstabilisante… Jamais de toute mon existence je n'avais ressentie pareille sensation d'être totalement aspiré par le vide…pareille détresse…

Il n'y avait que Dean pour me faire sentir si vivant ou bien si mort…comme à cet instant… _Que Dean…_

_Dean_…dont le cœur ralentissait je le sentais, faiblement, mais je le sentais… _encore…_ et une expression des plus humaine résonna dans ma tête… _« Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir »_

Serrant les poings, les yeux toujours clos, je me laissais alors submerger par une nouvelle énergie…celle que Dean appellerait sûrement _« l'énergie du désespoir »._

À cet instant je fus d'accord avec une partie de ce que venait de dire Raphaël. Oui j'avais maintenant un côté humain en moi, et ce, grâce à Dean, mais ça ne me rendait pas faible, _non_, au contraire, ça me rendait plus rusé, plus fort.

.

_**Oh man is a giddy thing  
**__Oh l'homme est une chose vertigineuse_

.

Tant d'images se bousculaient dans ma tête… La première fois que je l'avais vu, en Enfer…notre rencontre dans cette grange… nos combats… nos désaccords…nos moments de complicités où, d'un seul regard on partageait tant…

Je revis ce moment où il avait baissé les bras et où je m'étais senti trahis…j'avais tout donné pour lui et lui voulait tout abandonner, M'abandonner…alors je l'avais frappé…_encore et encore_… et puis je l'avais soigné…car quels que soit mes griefs envers lui, quelques soit ma rage envers cet homme… Il était Dean…Il était celui dont je ne pouvais me passer, celui qui était devenu tel une drogue pour moi…Celui dont la voix me faisait frissonner, dont le regard me faisait vibrer, celui dont seul la présence me faisait me sentir entier… Mi- Humain de corps et de cœur, Mi- Ange d'esprit et de grâce… Les deux moitiés se réunissant pour former un tout…qui ne trouvait de place et d'utilité qu'auprès de Dean…

Et pour sauver Dean, cet humain, cet homme que j'aimais tellement, je déplacerais des montagnes !

Alors prenant mon frère par surprise, je rouvrais les yeux d'un seul coup et, dans un grognement de rage je laissais éclater ma fureur et l'attrapais à la gorge, le soulevant de terre, avant de le frapper de mon autre main avec une force que je ne m'imaginais pas posséder… Le coup l'envoya voler à travers la pièce …défonçant le mur sur son passage, pour s'écraser au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin…

Le choc lui en avait fait perdre son épée et avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir je l'avais ramassé et je me tenais au-dessus de lui, prêt à l'anéantir.

_« Plus le temps »_ Ces 3 petits mots résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête, tel un leitmotiv ou plutôt _une alarme…_

Alors je m'activais, prenant à peine le temps de regretter mon geste…

_**« Je suis désolé mon frère, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix »**_

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était vaincu et lui plantais son épée dans le cœur avec force…

J'avais de nouveau tué l'un de mes frères…mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pu ressentir les fois précédentes, ça ne me touchait pas…_Non_… Je n'en avais que faire…

.

Car ma seule préoccupation à cet instant, était que je ne ressentais plus Dean…

.

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

.

C'est la peur au ventre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tremblant comme une feuille dans un ouragan que je me matérialisais dans le salon de Dean…

Et la vision qui m'y accueillit me transperça de part en part…

Voir cet homme qui représentait ma vie baigner dans son sang me donna le vertige… et je dû me tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol…

.

_**Oh man is a giddy thing  
**__Oh l'homme est une chose vertigineuse_

.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je le voyais en danger, blessé ou en train de saigner…

Mais là…je le sentais…c'était pire que toute ces fois réunies…par ce que toutes ces fois j'avais pu le guérir…mais là…_là_…

Ne pas perdre espoir…non…pas encore…pas maintenant…je pouvais surement le soigner…_le sauver…_

Je m'avançais, chancelant, vers lui et me laissais tomber à genoux à son côté…

Caressant sa joue du bout des doigts je l'appelais doucement espérant le faire réagir, sans pour autant l'effrayer…

_**« Dean… »**_

Son absence de réaction fut comme un nouveau coup de poignard, et mon regard se perdit un instant sur la plaie béante et sanguinolente sur son poignet… avant de la refermer d'une simple caresse sur son avant-bras…

Fermant les yeux, je posais alors ma main sur son front, me concentrant pour évaluer les dégâts, pour sentir le reste de vie en lui…

_**« Dean je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas maintenant… » **_Soufflais-je en tentant de ranimer sa flamme, de soigner son mal, de raviver son cœur…

Mais son pouls ne pulsait plus dans ses veines, son âme ne brillait plus, sa peau se refroidissait sous ma main…et l'expression _« avoir le cœur coincé dans la gorge »_ prit tous son sens… Car c'est exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment…

Mais non…ce n'était pas possible…il ne pouvait pas…NON, je devais me battre contre ce froid qui envahissait son cœur, je devais …

Je redoublais alors mes efforts, ayant presque la sensation de tenir son cœur dans mes mains, de faire ce que les humains appelaient un massage cardiaque…Il…DEVAIT…VIVRE…

_**« Dean je t'en prie…bats-toi…me laisse pas…**_ » Ma main libre chercha la sienne…inerte… glacée…et le serra, fort, comme pour la réchauffer, comme pour m'ancrer à lui...

Je sentais mes forces me quitter au fur et à mesure que je forçais sur ma grâce, la poussait vers lui, l'incitait à le parcourir entièrement… _**« Deaaannn »**_ Criais-je en serrant les dents de douleur face à tant d'efforts…

_**« ALLEZ DEAN ! Je t'en prie…je t'en supplie… »**_ Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier -humain de corps et de cœur…et mon corps souffrait et mon cœur pleurait… - tandis que je sentais que ça n'avait aucun effet…

.

_**Oh man is a giddy thing  
**__Oh l'homme est une chose vertigineuse_

.

_**« DEAAAANNNNNN »**_ Hurlais-je de désespoir devant l'absence totale de réaction de celui-ci…

Vidé…j'étais vidé de tout…d'énergie, de vie, d'espoir… La tête me tournais, ma vue était floue…

Tant de nouvelles sensations et l'horreur de la réalité face à mes yeux les amplifiant…

_Trop tard…j'étais arrivé trop tard… _Douloureuse litanie se répétant dans ma tête…

_**« D-Dean… » **_Bégayais-je dans un souffle, épuisé…

Ca ne pouvait être vrai…un cauchemar, j'étais plongé dans un cauchemar sans fin…

_**« Dean… »**_ Répétais-je, inlassablement… forçant sur mes dernières forces…

.

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

.

C'était une jolie maison, dans un quartier calme et bien situé, proche de toutes les commodités, du centre-ville et d'une école… Un joli jardin sur le devant, fleuri, entretenu… Une clôture en bois blanc dont le portillon était ouvert, renforçant l'aspect accueillant de la maison…Un porche, sous lequel on pouvait se prélasser dans une petite balancelle…et au sol devant la porte le tapis annonçait un joyeux _« Welcome Home »_

Oui cette maison avait tout pour plaire pour quiconque se promenait devant…

Mais si on s'en approchait un peu plus… On pouvait entendre pleurer un être étrange…un être fait de magie et d'amour…un être fort et faible à la fois…un être brisé par son incapacité à guérir l'élu de son cœur… Et cet être, croyez moi ou non, il s'agit d'un Ange… Le plus pur et le plus humain qu'il ne vous serra donné de rencontrer…

Oui dans cette charmante demeure, il pleure…crie…hurle…pour qu'on lui rende son amour perdu, pour que celui-ci revienne à la vie… Si vous tendez l'oreille, vous entendrez ses prières…langue inconnue sur cette Terre…mais résonnant comme une triste mélodie… peut-être que si vous êtes vraiment attentif, aurez-vous la chance de comprendre quelques mots de notre langue, ces quelques mots qu'ils répètent chaque fois que son regard se pose sur le corps inerte de son ami…

_**« Je suis désolé Dean…tellement désolé… »**_

Si vous vous approchez de la fenêtre, vous le verrez peut-être le serrer contre lui, comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, ou peut-être cherche-t-il à réchauffer son corps gelé…car oui, vous le sentez maintenant…ce froid… Le froid glacial de la mort…il flotte tout autour de la maison…et en remplis tout l'intérieur… Ce froid qui a emporté l'une des âmes les plus brillantes qui est existé, du moins aux yeux de l'être céleste…Ce froid qui vous glace les os, à lui, il lui glace le cœur…car il est mort à l'intérieur…en même temps qu'il échouait dans sa mission, qui, au final était plus devenu un besoin vital qu'un travail… _« Protéger l'élu, Dean Winchester »_

Si vous plissez les yeux, vous remarquerez sans doute, qu'il se balance d'avant en arrière…Oui, vous avez compris…il le berce…il le berce contre son cœur, qui, même froid, lui appartient…car cet homme, qui s'en est allé, lui a appris l'humanité…lui a appris les sentiments, les sensations, les décisions qui font de nous de nous ce que nous sommes : des Humains. Et cet homme, Dean Winchester, à donner sa vie pour lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'enfer qu'aurait été sa vie de vivre sans lui…Et aujourd'hui, cet enfer, ce purgatoire, il revient à l'Ange de le vivre…Punition pour avoir osé désobéir aux ordres de son Père…pour avoir osé tuer ses frères…pour avoir préféré un humain à l'accomplissement de la Destinée… Et surement pour beaucoup d'autre chose encore…

Alors dites-moi…Vous qui trouviez cette maison si charmante tout à l'heure…Est-ce toujours le cas maintenant que vous avez plongé dans la noirceur et l'humidité des abîmes et la froideur et le désespoir de la mort … ?

.

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

_**Love, it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you,**_

_Aimer, ça ne te trahira pas, te consternera ou t'asservira,_

_**It will set you free**__  
Ça te rendra libre_

.

_**« Dean… tout est de ma faute…si je n'étais pas parti comme ça…si je ne t'avais pas forcé à reconnaitre un sentiment dont tu ne voulais entendre parler…si j'étais revenu dès tes première prières au lieu de n'écouter que ma fierté et ma douleur… si je n'étais tout simplement pas revenu du tout, comme je te l'avais promis…tu serais toujours en vie… »**_

Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue, avant de tomber sur la sienne juste en dessous…je ne pouvais plus lâcher son corps froid de contre le mien…Je le berçais, bien que sachant que son âme n'était plus dans son corps depuis un moment déjà… mais ce corps inerte était tout ce qu'il me restait de lui… Humain, oui je devenais de plus en plus humain, et je maudissais cet état de fait qui visiblement affaiblissait ma grâce…Raphael me l'avait dit, je ne l'avais pas cru…Mais la preuve était là…je n'avais pu sauver l'homme que j'aimais…

.

_**Be more like the man you were made to be.  
**__Fera de toi plus l'homme que tu étais fait pour être_

.

Cet homme qui avant de mourir m'avait ouvert son cœur, enfin…Cet homme qui, à sa façon, m'avait presque avoué m'aimer…Presque oui, car il ne l'avait pas dit…il n'en avait pas eu le temps…la mort l'avait emporté quelques secondes trop tôt…mais, je l'avais compris, sentis au plus profond de moi…il avait été sur le point de me le dire…

Et ce détail me frappa de plein fouet…réveillant en moi une colère sourde à l'égard de…_Dean…_

Dean qui, encore une fois, avait réussi à éviter de le dire, de la pire des façons certes, et certes ce n'était pas de sa faute…enfin…pas vraiment…mais…_ Bon sang !_

_**« Ne pouvais-tu une seule fois dans ta vie, faire face à tes sentiments ? Le dire, rien qu'une seule fois, c'était donc trop dur ?! »**_ Criais-je en secouant ce corps de chiffons.

.

_**There is a design, An alignment, A cry,**_

_Il y a une conception,_ un_ alignement, un cri,_

.

_**« Une seule fois Dean, j'aurais voulu te l'entendre dire rien…qu'une seule fois … »**_ Ma colère se mua en un sanglot qui se coinça dans ma gorge tandis que je posais mon front contre le sien…

_**« Oh Dean…Rien qu'une fois j'aurais aimé sentir la chaleur de ta main sur ma joue…se perdre dans mes cheveux…caresser mon cou…Rien qu'une fois j'aurais aimé sentir la douceur de tes lèvres caresser les miennes, tandis que mes yeux se serraient perdus dans le vert pétillant des tiens et que mes mains se serraient agrippées à ton dos pour te serrer contre moi… Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu découvrir…partager avec toi… sentir ton souffle se mélanger au mien…découvrir ton goût…je voudrais tellement revoir ton si beau sourire illuminer ton visage…»**_

_**« Je serais même prêt à supporter ton sale caractère et tes sautes d'humeur à chaque secondes que Dieu fait, pour peu que ça signifie que tu es en vie ! »**_ Le secouais-je de nouveau dans un dernier sursaut de colère, pour finalement le resserrer contre moi… comme si ma propre vie en dépendait…

_**.**_

_**Of my heart you see,  
**__De mon cœur ,tu vois,_

.

Mais Dean était parti…définitivement cette fois…et plus jamais il n'y aurait de disputes, plus jamais il n'y aurait de plaisanteries douteuses dont je ne comprenais pas le sens, plus jamais il n'y aurait de regards complices, plus jamais il n'y aurait de…

Mes pensées se stoppèrent d'un coup, et, dans un sursaut je me redressais tout en portant une main à ma tête…

Qu'est-ce que… ? Je devenais fou…_Ce…n'était…pas…possible… _

Ma main rencontra de la douceur…de la chaleur…et mon cœur cessa de battre…mon cerveau de réfléchir…mais mes larmes quant à elles redoublèrent…

_**« Que… ? »**_

Mes yeux se perdirent non pas dans le vide cette fois mais dans un vert encore trouble mais s'intensifiant de secondes en secondes…

_**« D-Dean ? » **_

_**« Co-comment est-ce… ? »**_ Je bégayais, n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, j'hallucinais…non, ce n'était pas possible…

_**« Je…t'aime…Cas… »**_ Fit une voix sortie d'outre-tombe…rauque...faible… mais tellement belle…

_**« Dean…je rêve n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas…Ca ne peux pas être réel… »**_

Ma main resserra la sienne perdue dans mes cheveux comme voulant retenir ce mirage…et je fermais les yeux pour savourer sa chaleur…

_Chaleur…_

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, et rouvrant les yeux d'un coup je l'observais plus en détails…

_**« Mais…mais comment est-ce possible ? »**_Bafouillais-je tandis que je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolaient…

_**« Tu… »**_ Je fus réduit au silence par deux doigts se posant doucement sur mes lèvres, m'obligeant à refermer les yeux à ce contact si agréable…

_**« Cas… »**_ Un murmure un simple murmure et pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon nom avait été crié…

Instantanément mes yeux replongèrent dans les siens et je fus étonnés de les découvrir presque rieurs…

_**« A-rrêtes…de…réfléchir…pour…une fois… et…»**_ Il fit une pause…sourit légèrement avant de reprendre…

_**« Embrasse-moi… »**_

.

_**The beauty of love as it was made to be  
**__La beauté de l'amour tel que c'était fait pour être_

.

**FIN**


End file.
